


Platonic

by LyingHonesty



Series: Kings of Hell [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingHonesty/pseuds/LyingHonesty





	Platonic

”Can we do something different tonight?” 

Sam says it the moment Crowley pops into the motel room, and Crowley sighs. ”I’m gonna regret this, but what do you mean?” he asks. Sam gets up from the bed and goes to Crowley, towering over him as always. Crowley’s not uncomfortable with it anymore. He thinks it’s nice, even. Sam’s hands are rough and enormous, but he handles Crowley’s clothes delicately, knowing how Crowley likes to keep them nice. He loosens Crowley’s tie and unbuttons his jacket, sliding it down his arms.

"How is this different?" he asks. Sam hums.

"Because you won’t relax if you risk your jacket. C’mon, I stole some nice brandy for you."

Crowley laughs and lets Sam push him to sit on the bed. He’s handed a glass of brandy, and Sam sits beside him, leaning back against the headboard and pulling him close, before turning the television on. Crowley frowns then. ”Sam…. what are we doing?”

"We’re watching a movie. And cuddling. Come on, just for tonight?"

He forces himself to sit through it. He falls asleep with his head on Sam’s chest. 

They decide to do this once a week.


End file.
